secrets go untold
by shen salazar
Summary: we are not who we are. — zoldyck family vignette.


in continents we burn, and secrets go untold.

* * *

as the curtains close

* * *

( a zoldyck family affair. )

Milluki was ten at that time.

That time when he came to recognize just how much his 'mother' adored his younger brother — Killua.

And as Milluki grew up, he started to hate that ashen locks of his younger brother. He hated how Killua was always the favored one. He hated that no matter what Killua does, he's still standing on the limelight. That brother of his attacked him the day he left; attacked his own mother too!

So he provoked him to leave. He gave him all the ideas of leaving. Of why he should be out of his sight, his goals and his place in this family. Yet, why was it that even after that (after abandoning them and leaving them and cursing them through hell), they just acknowledged Killua even more?

Milluki didn't know.

But he knew one thing.

He knew he didn't have a place in this family. He was made aware of that the moment he was given a chance to enter this household in exchange for someone else. But, why was he still mourning over something he can't change?

Milluki already replaced that member. That member was foolish enough to rebel against his own blood. But the greatest decision this nonsensical, anarchistic person had made was to offer him as his replacement. That person never should've been born a Zoldyck anyway; wasting his time playing a worthless coin. He..

No.

Cursing, he clenched his fists. Who the fuck was he kidding, Milluki didn't earn his place; because that guy surrendered. This person gave up his place in this family on his own, and whatever Milluki himself did had no connection as to why he was here. He only replaced 'him' in terms of position, because he knew with one look in their eyes that he was never accepted as a Zoldyck child.

He slumped his shoulders downwards with a heavy sigh. He grabbed a soda can beside his chair and threw it at the picture frame of his 'family'

His expression gave no remorse as the glass broke and the frame plummeted down. It gave absolutely nothing but an apathetic tear. (Because what else could a reject ever hope to give?)

Before, Milluki was just a mere butler.

So, why was he upset?

He wasn't even a Zoldyck to begin with.

* * *

Gotoh waited.

He had ruined his chance to redeem himself. He wasn't fit for such a household. There wasn't even a reason for redemption. He shouldn't be regretting whatever happened moments ago. Gotoh himself wanted that.

So, Gotoh just waited. He waited for his Master to come. To give him an order for the first time. He wondered what it would be. Would he order him to kill himself because he didn't do what they wanted him to? Because he rejected the luxury in front of him? That he left one of the most infamous family of assassins to ever walk this Earth without batting an eyelash?

Maybe. Maybe not.

He'd escaped their clutches, and that's what matters the most to him.

A sturdy man with long silky silver hair walked past the door. He eyed him with a nonchalant gaze. But he perfectly knew what lied underneath that.

Disappointment.

(Of everything that Gotoh was.)

There was silence for a while. It was just them, in a room, stares not meeting and lips pursed tight.

"Gotoh. You no longer have a surname."

He nodded.

Silva took a deep breath.

"From now on, what's your name?"

Gotoh unclasped his hands and looked at Silva.

"Gotoh. Just Gotoh."

"And where do you come from?"

"Meteor City."

"What is your position in the Zoldyck Household?"

Gotoh winced as the air suddenly felt heavy.

"A butler."

Little did he know it took all of his resolve to utter such words.

"Good. You are to look after Killua Zoldyck," A sharp gaze met Gotoh's, "I am hoping you know how to take care of your former brother."

The recently appointed butler only stared as his Master walked out of the room without another word.

This was okay. This... set-up.

Killua? He'd get along with him, probably.

He himself was once a Zoldyck, after all.

* * *

[s.] a sort of confusing reveal of one of the zoldycks' secrets. not canon, obviously. just a passing idea.


End file.
